She Will be Loved
by whitelake
Summary: She took his breathe away in the first moment he saw her but she could never be his! This is an outtake from my story Affection. It's Chapter 17:Back to u From Jacob POV Can be read alone but will make A LOT more sense if u've read affection R&R PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 17.5: She will be Loved JPOV**

**Hello my readers...this is a side story to my main one Affection**

**It's chapter 17: Back to you from JPOV. After all he did help unite E&B so I thought his story should be told too.**

**I hope u like this.**

* * *

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Try so hard to say goodbye

_-_

_She Will be Loved_

_Maroon 5_

* * *

"JAKE" I heard my dad call out my name for what seemed like the hundredth time this morning "GET UP ALREADY!"

I groaned and put my pillow over my head, wishing for sleep to envelop me again but the old man had been successful I couldn't sleep anymore. I groggily got up and let him my dad know that he didn't need to shout more.

"So what'd u like for breakfast son?" He asked from his position in front of our small TV in his wheelchair. He had been restricted to it after the accident in which I'd lost my mom. I missed her so much. I knew Billy did all he could to make for our loss and I really loved him but he couldn't fill the void caused by her absence. Rachel and Rebecca, my sisters, had an even harder time coping up with her death so much that they moved out of Forks.

"Don't stress yourself dad, I'll make something myself" I walked over to the kitchen cupboard and took out a bowl for some cereal. After having breakfast and showering I was ready to go to school. Forks High School, I'd moved there last semester in my junior year after I'd been expelled from the reservation school, where we lived for an episode of a gang fight. I liked this new one better any way. I was the kind of guy who adapts to change pretty easily. I like that about myself. Most people like me after they get pass my sarcastic and moody side. I had a good father, plenty of friends, girls liked me plenty, I was a good student and had ample chances of getting in to great college So overall, I was pretty content with my life. Until I met her!

* * *

I expected this Monday to be as same as any other. I drove to school in my Rabbit Volkswagen, which I might add, I had built up myself. I met my group of friends in the parking lot, Mike, Jessica, Ben, Angela, Leah, Embry, and Quill. The last three were also my family friends; we all belonged to the Quileute tribe and lived at the reservation. They were all joking about a rusty red they'd located in the parking lot. Jess, who was up to date on all school gossip, told us that it belonged to the new girl at our school.

After the bell I headed for my first class, Spanish with Mr. Mason. The class wasn't settled when I entered so I went over to Eric to ask about a bet he and I had made. I was in the middle of a high five when I saw her enter. She took my breath away in the first moment I saw her. She was so beautiful. She had pale skin and rose tinted creamy white cheeks, her contrasting mahogany hair with tints of red for pulled back into a messy pony tail with a few stray strands framing her heart shaped face. Her deep chocolate eyes gave new meaning to the color brown, so life like and deep. She looked so exquisite even in her simple jeans and sweater. She was slender and her skin seemed soft. I wished I could touch it.

I hadn't realized I was staring at her until she gave me a questioning look and went forward to the teacher's desk. Who was she? Why hadn't I seen her before?

She looked around for a few minutes and chose a seat in the third row, exactly parallel to mine. YES!

I quickly made my way to my seat as the teacher called the class to order but I wasn't able to talk to her for another 25 minutes as the teacher conducted the lesson. She didn't look my way once but I couldn't help but sneak a glance every few minutes. Finally when Mr. Mason walked out of class for a few minutes, I quickly announced her name which I'd learnt from the file she'd been carrying. She was the new girl, Isabella, beautiful.

"Isabella Swan"

She quickly turned towards me as she heard if she'd heard me call her.

"You know me?" She asked me surprise clear in her soft feminine voice.

"No" I gave her my best smile "I just read it from your file there" I laughed as I pointed to her file.

And then she gave me the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. My hear beat went racing and I tried not to give away too much of my emotion as we chatted for the next 15 or so minutes.

"That was very smart, but it's Bella..." She smiled but something was misplaced about it on her face. I only now noticed the faint dark circles and soreness in her eyes, which indicated that either she'd been crying or hadn't slept well the night before, still she was amazing.

"Well Hello Bella, I'm Jacob Black" I smiled ruefully and held out my tan brown hand for her to shake. She lifted hers but to my surprise instead of shaking mine she just waved. The conversation went on till the end of Spanish and after just knowing her for 45 minutes I was smitten by her. Not only was she the most beautiful girl I'd seen but I could tell from the little interaction we had that she was extremely sweet, very intelligent and extremely kind, also I don't know why I could see sadness in her eyes which I wanted to erase so bad. Bella seemed like my perfect girl.

Take it slow Jacob; be calm, I told myself as we parted ways after Spanish after a promise from her to spend lunch with me. The day passed in a blur as I hoped to catch a glance of Bella's face in every class and corridor.

God I was in way too deep, I thought as I headed for her English class five minutes before lunch, to wait for Bella.

She came out looking as radiant as in the morning except her forehead was strained with worry lines._What was making this angel so sad?_

I tried to come up with the best possible ways to ask her what was bothering without seeming too nosy. We bought lunch; I didn't let her pay, and sat down together at one of the empty tables, just the two of us. I liked that.

It was then I noticed that every two seconds she was glancing at the little pink cell phone she had set on the table along with her file. It almost seemed like she was doing it unconsciously. I tried to bring her out of her melancholy even if I didn't know what it was!

She laughed and smiled at all my lame jokes and gave witty comebacks. I was falling more and more for her.

When she checked her phone for the fifth time in two minutes, I finally asked

"Waiting for a call are we?" I tried keeping my tone light and teasing

"No...No" she tried but I could see pretending wasn't one of her very strong talents.

"Come on" I said with a smile, my heart racing, wishing it wouldn't be what i was thinking. _Please God no!_

"It's just my…boyfriend" She said and the words pierced right through my heart. Boyfriend Boyfriend Boyfriend...CRAP!

"He hasn't texted me once throughout the day." she continued. It couldn't be serious I tried assuring myself. I could see that she'd noted the fall in my expression so i quickly re-arranged my mask in a mask of amusement and smiled at her.

"I should've known" I said staring right into those deep eyes of hers, trying my best to sound light-hearted "how such a great girl could not be taken?"

"I'm sure you've had your share of great girls" She said to me, her angelic smile gracing her face. _No Bella! No one like you! Their never will be anyone like you, m_y heart cried, but I knew I had to collect myself.

"Enough about me" I said quickly to distract myself and her from the breakdown I was having inside "Who's the lucky guy then?"

She hesitated but then the story for her love came gushing out and for sometime I was shocked with the intensity of her love, i could feel it radiating out of her as she spoke about Edward.

And that's how I got to know the story of Edward and Bella. And no matter how much I wanted her I could not deny that she belonged to him. I couldn't have her but she should have Edward. That was the only way she could be happy. I had finally found the reason behind the sorrow in her eyes and I was going to make it disappear.

"Well Bella," I told her as we both sat at our table in Biology "I don't think you should be way from Edward."

This took all the will power I had in me to say. I'd never been this selfless but she deserved him!

"Well what can I do? I just can't run away can I?" She questioned in an exasperated, defeated tone.

"Well as much as I want for you to stay here" I sighed..._you have no idea how much Bella_ "and trust me I do"

"You seem miserable and I think he would be too….He needs you and you need him"

I faced her and saw a glistening droplet fall from her mesmerizing doe eyes. I caught the tear on the tip of my finger.

"These are very precious Bells, don't lose them…and you know you can run away, you are an adult after all." I made an attempt at smiling for her sake.

The next thing she did was unexpected. She gave me brilliant smile and hugged me. It was an indescribable experience. He felt like heaven and hell at the same time

It was heaven due to the warmth and affection radiating from her and hell because she wasn't mine.

I sighed and we parted as we noted the eyes of the whole class boring into us.

We didn't talk for the rest of the class.

I drowned in the misery I was facing. I turned away as tears threatened to escape my eyes, JACOB BLACK DOES NOT CRY.

_Get it together_; I told myself,_you just met her today._

_And I probably wont ever again_, I thought miserably and that too because I'd given her the idea to run off!

But I knew she was going to be happy and that was the only silver lining in this hell hole.

She hugged me again after class but this time, the bitter taste of parting was there. For me at least, she seemed happier than ever before and I took comfort in that.

"Good luck Bells" I pulled her close to me for what could be the last time "I really hope you get your happy ending" I told her sincerely.

"Oh Jacob this is all because of you. Thank you so much" She sobbed into my chest, thanking me again and again. I shushed her and after a promise of keeping in touch she ran off towards the door as the final bell rung.

_I love you Isabella Swan,_ I murmured quietly to myself as I watched her disappear out the door, _Always will!_

She was the girl who'd made me fall for her in a day. She taught me the meaning of true love. She'd be imprinted on my heart forever.

* * *

I hope u liked it

Review please :)

They make my heart swell

love

aimy

=)


	2. Chapter 2

ANNOUNCEMENT


End file.
